


Nerd

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: Alien abduction did him well.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Nerd

Everyone remembered nerdy Holt. His big round glasses, his large goofy grin, and shy demeanour. A classic textbook nerd in the class who tried hard to be the cool older brother for his sister. It had led to many pranks back in his garrison days, one of which was the public revelation of his crush on you, a fact that haunted him forever, a feeling you never had returned.

Surely, you had pitied him for being outed like that. You wouldn’t even have known the guy wasn’t it for the whole confession they had on tape. It was cruel and humiliating, but you had a reputation to uphold and that meant choosing to ignore his presence.

His cool points surely went up when he was selected to go on the Kerberos mission, along with his father and _the_ Takashi Shirogane. Though by then you all had parted ways already, going off into your own direction, the incident forgotten.

However, with his sudden return years after you couldn’t help but think back of that nerd back then. The one everyone in class made fun of, the one they had humiliated for his crush on you. The one who was equally as coldly rejected without a word.

You regretted not getting to know the guy better as he walked out of the ship. Hair in a messy ponytail, a scar running across his cheek, and his overall demeanour having changed into that of a battle hardened man.

Oh, how the tables had turned on you. Working hard to hide the blush as Matt walked up toward you, you tried to flash your most charming smile, pretending that you weren’t staring earlier.

“Welcome back to earth,” you grinned up at him casually. A smile that was confidently returned, to which you could swear that your heart nearly leaped out of your chest, unable to deal with whatever emotion was coursing through you.

“I don’t know,” the male leaned against the ship you were repairing, arms crossed as he gave you a smug look in the eye. “I feel like I’m stuck in heaven looking at you.”

Blinking it took you a moment to realise that _the_ Matt Holt, A grade nerd, and former shy bookworm, had dropped a pickup line on you.

How the tables had turned, indeed.

This time you didn’t manage to hide your blush, your face blooming up into a deep shade of red as your lips betrayed you by turning its corners up.


End file.
